Envy
by A Fleeting Dream
Summary: Tidus reflects on what his dad was like and compares him to his friends' parents and parental figures. Of course, Tidus rants and rambles about it in his mind. There's some swearing in here. One shot.


AN: Just to make sure, this is to be viewed from Tidus's point of view. It was inspired by some of the aspects my own family has shown. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X. Seriously. Me owning FFX? Nah, never gonna happen. Wishful thinking gets me no where.

* * *

When I have the time I find myself comparing my old man to everyone else's parents, or at least what they remember of them. I don't know where to start in explaining this, but maybe for starters we'll go with Wakka. Of course his parents are dead and he can't remember them. Sometimes he gets bummed out about it. I only _wish_ my old man was frolicking somewhere in the Farplane and that I had no knowledge of him whatsoever. Actually, a few weeks ago when I was thinking on this topic I thought that if he wanted to have parents so much I would willingly trade my dad over to him, but then I thought on it a little more and decided that it would do more harm than help. I wouldn't want to wish that asshole upon _anyone_; he makes enough trouble on his own.

Lulu is kinda on the same boat as Wakka, with the exception that she remembers her parents a little bit. I would bet a million Gil that both her parents and his parents were a lot more kind and caring as well as supportive than my old man, who was, if I haven't stressed it enough, a drunken bragging jackass who just seems to love inflicting mental abuse verbally while boasting and carrying on and is now a giant grim reaper whale. Most people think I'm delusional and a drama queen when I give my opinion on him, but they're not exactly Jecht's son either. I'll even raise the stakes and wager that they would dote upon them if they were alive. I'm probably right on that one, which it is kind of a shame that Lulu and Wakka didn't have the time they deserved with their parents. On that note, I'm starting to think that I might have done something extremely punishment worthy in a past life… if dreams have past lives.

I have no idea about Kimahri's parents nor Auron's, I can only imagine. Like, for Kimahri, the entire Ronso tribe seems to have a warrior tribe-like deal from day one to the bitter end and honor means everything, hence the dishonor and embarrassment of having his horn broken causing him to leave. That's gotta be tough, especially when other Ronso like Yenke and Biran start picking on him when they see him. Well, they used to until he proved that he is strong enough to hold his own as well as protect Yuna as a guardian, what he had done the whole entire time since the day they had met thanks to Auron. At least in the end they had acknowledged Kimahri in a more positive light. Even if I had done something that could have made my old man respect me a little bit more he'd still insult me and act like I'm still a pathetic nobody. As for Auron, he never told me what his parents were like or if he knew them or anything. I probably wouldn't hear anything about it even if I truly wanted to know. He would say it's none of my business or it has nothing to do with the journey we're all on, which I understand because he would be right. Plus, for some odd reason I can't imagine Auron spending time with his family. He just gives off this kind of air… then again I could be wrong. If anything I would rather have Auron as my dad than my actual old man, though I guess he did kind of fill that father role a while after my mom died out of sadness for my old man. Auron never really built me up with over-encouragement or anything like that, but he never knocked me flat on my ass like my old man would either.

Rikku's dad, Cid, unlike a few other people's parents is still among the living, not in the unsent way the actually alive way if that came out a bit confusing or it was read to much into. I can see why Rikku may have a hard time with him, hardheaded as he can be and he never seems to sit still. He also has a history of making needlessly drastic decisions that have been known to cause headaches, especially for Rikku. Although he does come off as a jerk sometimes he does mean well and he does care as not only as a father to Rikku and uncle to Yuna, but to all the Al Bhed who were in need and even cared about others in his own way by example of kidnapping summonors so they couldn't be sacrificed. All in all, Cid's quite the character; definitely better than my old man. Others would argue that point, but they're not usually on the receiving end of the ha-ha-you're-a-pathetic-newbie-I-can't-believe-I-reproduced-and-made-a-shrimp-like-you-why-are-you-crying and I had to watch and deal with my mom go bleeding heart over the jerk. My mom was the only one to cope willingly with his big fat ego, hell, even encouraged it to some extent and oh my blitzballs I sound like an angsty overexcited middle school girl!

Okay, calm down. It's not the end of the world… umm, actually, now that I said that I'm pretty sure I'm doomed. I'm tired of obsessing over this! Moving on.

Yuna probably has had the best father out of everyone even though he had died after calling the Final Aeon and defeating Sin ten years ago. I only heard of him from other people, more reliably from Yuna, since she is his daughter, and the spheres that featured him, most notably the one found on Mt. Gagazet. Even from beyond the grave Braska said he would support her, whatever she did. My old man would taunt me relentlessly no matter what I did, even if I saved the world from something worse than Sin – worse than him – with help from no one… if he thought I was worth wasting words on by then. Then again, he has a disability in shutting up, especially about himself. Don't look at me like that! I just can't shut up right now, okay? That I _am_ guilty of.

Lately I've been entertaining the idea of, dare I say it, if Yuna and I got married. Yes, very dangerous territory people. A seventeen-year-old male thinking of marriage and life together start to finish with details in between, also with the added thought of if both my parents and her parents were alive. I would probably be the seemingly rare husband who would actually be happy for the in-laws to visit from time to time for holidays and such. My parents on the other hand, well I'd be all right if mom came by herself but knowing her that wouldn't happen. Yuna would actually like to hear my old man's stories, so she has told me in the past. Again, my dad would get all the attention and rub my face in it later. I swear he causes trouble everywhere, even in my head! And just now I realize I'm only making it worse by thinking about it.

Man he's a pain! They just don't know…


End file.
